DC COMICS: Batman '66 (Batman s2 ep 19
Batman '66 in the Media GREEN ICE Mr. Freeze returns to continue his plans for revenge against Batman and Robin for condemning him to live in subzero temperatures, and thus terrorize Gotham City. Having broken jail in an ice cram truck, Freeze and his henchmen kidnap Miss Iceland from the finals of The Miss Galaxy Beauty Pageant. They rush into the dressing room. They fling a fishnet over Miss Iceland. As she struggles, they scoop her up off the floor. One henchmen holds a rag over her nose, sedating her. While the other removes her heels and wraps the net around her pantyhosed feet. They strap the net down and drag the sleeping beauty by the straps under her arms, out to their getaway vehicle. Mr Freeze is planning to lower her body temperature to his level and then marry her. Later, he makes an appearance at Police HQ and, hiding in an air conditioner vent, uses his horrendous Freeze Gun to freeze Commissioner Gordon, Chief O'Hara, and their entire office. The Dynamic Duo are alerted to The Commissioner's peril, and they rush by Batmobile to rescue their frigid friends. Moments later, a giant block of ice containing money (cold hard cash!!!) is delivered to Batman and Robin, sent by Mr. Freeze, which the local newspapers perceive as a bribe, as the first step in the cool, cruel fiend's plot to taint the saintly image of The Batman, rendering Miss Iceland's kidnapping only secondary. Not long after, Freeze and 2 of his henchmen make an appearance at a party being given at Wayne Manor, and after freezing Bruce Wayne, Dick Greyson, Aunt Harriet and all of the guests in the reflecting pool, Shivers and Chill, two more of Freeze's lackies, arrive dressed as The Caped Crusader and The Boy Wonder and make a shambled mockery of the pair by losing a battle with Freeze's other men. The fake heroes quickly beat a hasty retreat, followed by Mr. Freeze and his frozen flunkies. Noble butler Alfred Pennyworth, who had been inside the house preparing refreshments all the while during the robbery, arrives in time to spot the guests frozen in the pool, and he quickly activates the pools heater, releasing them. The Dynamic Duo trace The Frosty Felon to his hideout in a cold storage plant next to The Frosty Freezy Company Factory, where they become quick-frozen by Mr. Freeze's trusty freeze gun and then taken to the factory, where thy are slated to become giant Frosty Freezies. DEEP FREEZE The press continues to attack Batman and Robin, thanks to framing by Mr. Freeze. As public animosity mounts, the Dynamic Duo decide to hang up their capes for the time being. But when Mr. Freeze demands the impossible sum of one billion dollars, or else he will cover all of Gotham City with ice, the Caped Crusaders feel compelled to go back into action to foil the frosty villain. CAST: MONITOR'S NOTES: There is a mystery surrounding the episode "Green Ice", which involves an apparent injury suffered by Burt Ward at this time. The first evidence of this injury is revealed during the first scene in which cynical reporter Nellie Majors makes an appearance at a press conference in the Commissioner's office. At the beginning of this scene - as you'll notice in retrospect - Adam West is positioned so that he's standing in front of Burt Ward, obscuring the view of Ward's right arm. At one point, West steps forward to receive Mr. Freeze's delivery of "green ice"; as he does so, Ward's right arm is in plain view, and it can be clearly seen that a heavy gauze pressure bandage is wrapped around the length of his forearm, from wrist to elbow. Throughout the rest of this two-parter, both West and Ward are clearly maneuvering to hide this bandage, but it is accidentally revealed in several other scenes, including the ending shot of the Dynamic Duo in the City Hall elevator. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:Batman '66 Category:Miss Iceland Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Robin Dick Grayson Category:Victor Fries - Mr. Freeze Category:Chief O'Hara Category:James Gordon